How I married your Mother
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: There were many things hidden your mind...Many awful things.But your relationship with Mom...was...Is a total lie... Gar and Rachel have been married for 12 years,Have one daughter together and both hold no secrets...Or so Garfield thinks,Rachel had lied to him through they're entire marriage and her twins Hunter and AJ are about to find out why... Please R&R,Accepting few OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Why Hello people of Fanfiction!This Is my Story, How I married Your Mother! I'm pretty sure this story's been done millions of times before...But not like this...Too be honest I really don't know!But theres allot to the story and what not...It's also a bit dramatic and has a major story line..Anywho,I will be accepting OC's for this If your mean and try to take over my story I will actually tell you to piss of, Because there have been so many people who've sent me OC's and been like 'When's my OC gonna show up?' Or 'Why's the story like that?'**

**Characters:**

**Beast Boy/Man: Garfield Logan**  
**Raven: Rachel Roth-Logan**  
**Children:**  
**AJ Roth-Wilson=15**  
**Hunter Roth-Wilson=15**  
**Lia Roth-Logan=13**

**Nightwing: Richard 'Dick' Grayson**  
**Starfire:Kori Grayson**  
**Children:**  
**Ryanand'r 'Ryan' Grayson=16**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone**  
**Sarah Stone  
Children:  
Taylor Stone=16  
Braydon Stone=14**

**Disclaimer don't own Teen Titans,Only the Oc's!...I might actually start submitting OC's:)**

**Prologue**

You've always known,I'm not your Father right?You know who HE is,Anyway...I'm green and At the time you guys were born I wasn't the hottest Titan...That was your Mom and Uncle Dick,So I'm gonna tell you the amazing story of How I landed your Mom!

**I:Teenagers**

The Roth-Logan Household,11:00 am..

"DADDY!"An 13 yearold Lia Roth Logan screamed throughout the home.

Garfield Logan was sitting in the den area with the familys Dog,'Soto'.When he heard his Daughters high pitched scream through his ultra sensitive sighed as he stood up and went to see what was wrong...

In Lia's room, She Stood facing her older twin Half-Siblings, AJ & Hunter .Lia's room was big, Yet small for the was painted a Lilac colour and it had oak wooden floors a huge window which showed the back of the houses back wooden furniture was black,and her comfy chair was a similar colour to the bed spread was Zebra print,Like her Blanket and School bag and on the floor was a creamy-white rug, That went under her double bed and by her draws and mirror.

"God Lia,Why are you such a cry baby?"AJ asked her younger sister with a charming smile...

"I'm no crybaby!,Your just a meanie!"She said,Crossing her skinny light green arms over her chest..

"Of course she is Pubertina..."Hunter said with a chuckle,As he nudged his twin.

AJ & Hunter were the Fraternal twins of Raven from a previous really knew much about their father exept,That he was blonde with Tan skin and a strong jaw...As we see from the twins who actually looked more like were both tall,At over 6ft which was really amazing for people of their age.

AJ or Aurora'Justice,Was the older twin by 1 minute and the kinda of the two,Where as Hunter was the younger and a anti-social jerk to whoever dared to talk to him...yet,He was the coolest guy at his twins were both strong and brave with the powers of Raven and many of their fathers abilitys,Like mind reading/controlling and Time control whenever they were together..

"You did not just say that!"Lia said angrily,Lia wasn't someone you'd like to piss wasn't like the twins with their mothers powers,She had Beast Mans...Green Skin and all..

"Let's Face it Lia...You aren't the hottest Roth..."Aj said somewhat seriously..

"Twins,Stop teasing her!"Garfield said as he finally got to her room, After climbing the rather long staircase..

"Oh come on Gar!We're allowed to..."Hunter said looking him in his dark green eyes..

"No, Your 's the parent here?"He asked them with a stern voice...

The twins giggled as they joined hands, "Rachel is..."They said, As they teleported out of the room as a two headed Dragon..

"I don't know what happened to those two..."Beast Boy said as he sat down on the bed with his daughter..

"I don't remember them being like that till they turned 12..."Lia said as she played with the hem of her Yellow Pyjamas...

"Oh...I'll talk to your Mom when she gets home...Which should be any second now..."He said, As he stood the last 20 years Gar had changed allot...Well he would considering he was now 37...  
He was now 6ft2 and no longer the ropey child he was when he was 16,His body was now well muscled and Starfire had once said, He still had his hair...though it was thinning in some places..

He closed her white bedroom door and decided to go talk to AJ,Her room was the furthest and the harshest to get into...He walked down the hall to where he thought her door would be, You see the twins had put a spell on their doors so they switched around to a non-magic user,Like Gar and their sister...

"Okay,Which one is it?"Gar said as he smelt the doors...He sniffed the door to right which smelt like Sex and Roses...Hunters and then the left with smelt like Burning,Holister and Roses...It was a pretty tough call, So he went the with the second,As he knocked he felt a cold breeze...

"Rachel.."He whispered as he turned around to see his wife.

"Move..."She said as she walked over to the doors, She then used her magic to teleport the twins out of their rooms..

Not known to Rachel and Gar the twins were changing out of their cloaks and leather...Which wasn't the fuunest thing..

"AGGH!"They both screamed as they appeared, Both were in their underwear...well Both were attempting to get dressed..Gar looked away, Due to the whole Half-naked step-children thing...

"MOM!"Hunter screamed as he coverd himself, Like a just carried on putting on her light blue sweatpants, She wasn't bothered about who saw her upper body...She was very proud of her defined flat stomach, Strong arms and...Rather large Chest Friends...

"OFFICE!"She screamed with her Indigo eyes flaring red...

Hunter took his hands off his body and picked up his Green sweat pants, Before fixing his black boxer briefs,AJ just raised her eyebrows and took her phone out of her Peach bra's pocket and put it in her sweat pants, Before floating to the office...

"Rae,Whats this about?"Gar asked with a smile.

"League Business..."She said with a smile that said sorry,As she flipped back her long black cloak to reveal her tight leather/Spandex suit...

"Alrighty..."Gar said as he walked had given up his life of Heroing to become a Zoologist and to make sure his daughter was raised right,Where as Rachel stuck to what she knew and Stayed she knew the twins would stay safe from the threats of Slade and her Father..

**In the Office...**

"What d'you think she's wants?"Hunter asked as he looked outside the window behind their mothers desk..

"To have a word with her 15 year olds about what went on last night..."She said as she entered the closed the office curtains, Which stopped the winters natural white light from coming into the office...

"Ugh.."AJ groaned, Knowing she was going to take the blame..

"I had a complaint from Bruce, That a set of magic users were playing around with Rosebud and Damien..."Rosebud was the daughter of Poison Ivy,And Damien Wayne was well the only real son of Batman and his wife...

"What else did you hear?"Hunter asked, praying she wouldn't of noticed the scratches on his back slowly healing...

"You mean what I saw! What the actual fuck,Were you two doing in Arkham City?"She asked with her voice slowly turning demonic...

"...I'm not taking the blame this time Hunt..."Aj said as she crossed her legs and floated next to him..

"Weell,Buddy invited me to this mixer thing where we found out a TON of secrets about Joker Jr,'s next move!And I couldn't go or leave AJ alone could I?"He said, Playing the defence card..Which was a sure fire lose against the Offensive Card being played my Raven and the IDGAF card that AJ was waving around...

"...Your grounded!One,For leaving the house,two,For even speaking to someone that deadly and Three,Sleeping with that girl! Don't you have any morals? I don't see or hear your sister sleeping around, Do you!?"She said angrily..

"No,Because I hold the key to being Immortal...Like you and Dad..."AJ said,With disgust..

"Your Fathers Immortal for many different reasons...I'm just one of them..."Raven said sadly as she stood up,"You too are going to the Tower, With Gar for the rest of the weekend..."

"WHAT!"AJ shouted, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Neither am I.."Hunter said agreeing with his sister..

"Too Bad!Go pack your crap,Your leaving tonight..."She said Leaving..

"I hate the tower.."AJ said crossing her arms...

"No,You hate Ryan..."Hunter said as he teleported to his room through the floor...

"Actually Twinny,I hate you"She mumbled under her breath..

**XOXXOX-Later that Night...**

"Please re-think this!"AJ cried to her mother,As zipped her daughters dark green coat..

"Aurora..."Rachel said to her daughter,As she fixed her hood,"It snows allot more in the watch your brother..."Rachel said in an honest the years Rachel had grown...2 inches,She was still short,Curvy and the most caring bitch you would ever skin wasn't as pale,And gained some colour over the 20 years,The same with her Hair and hair had gotten Darker and looked black to most and her eyes still that beautiful shade of Purple and blue,Which her son and Daughter were lucky enough to inherit...

"Mama, ut non hoc facere ...(Mama,Please don't do this...)"AJ said in their second language..Latin..

"You should have said that to your brother..."Rachel said,Giving her a hug..

"...What the hell!"Hunter said as he came down stairs with his bags.

"You have got to be kidding me!"AJ said as she took a look at her brother..

"Aww,I haven't seen you two in matching outfits since you were 6!"Rachel cooed, which was very out of character of her...But who cares right!

The Twins were dressed almost identicaly,Both in Navy green Parkas with fluffy hoods, Burgundy jeans, Black Beanies and both donned a pair of black snow boots..

"Change!"AJ shouted..

"No Time, We leave now!"Garfield said running down the steps with his bags,"I'll check everything now!Hunter start the car!"

"Why do you get to start the car?!"AJ asked as she picked up her dark red suitcase..

"Sweetie, Your brother...Is good with cars..."Rachel said as she walked them to the door..

"What does that mean?"She asked them,Hunter gave her a pitiful look and Rachel...She hugged her, Before saying,

"I love you, You'll always be my favioute...Okay.."

"...Well...I...Goodbye Mother!"Hunter said taking his sisters bag and walking out of the huge double front doors,In to the dark snowy abyss that was their front garden...

"Did you say goodbye to your sister?"Rachel asked releasing her..

"I tried,I know I'm a sarcastic Bitch but I really can't help it.."She said in her soft tone..

"Your sister...She's not smart...She can't speak all these languages, I mean...It was hard enough teaching her Swahili...Don't let it get to you, remember to meditate at least TWICE a day for half an hour, Once alone in the morning and with your brother-"Rachel started

"At Sunset. I know...We love you.."She said as she ran out into the snow..

**XoxoX**

"Hey Gar...How'd a guy like ever score such a nice woman?"AJ asked as they got into they're Range rover..

"With the ears kid!"Gar said wiggling them..

"Ha!Okay,You go think that...How did you really do it?"Hunter asked..

"Well,It was actually when your Mom was pregnant with you animal nature came out and I got all protective over her and your Dad..."He started

"Dad was a Titan?"AJ asked...

"Hecks Yeah,You've always known I'm not your father,right?"

"No Shit.."She said with a sarcastic face from the back seat..

"Well,At the Time he and your Mom were the best of friends...To be honest,You two were a saved the team from your father changing sides..."Gar said...

"Can you start from the beging?"Hunter asked..

"'Cousre Hunt,It's a story of Love,Loss and tons of humour,Provided by yours truley!"Gar said with a toothy grin..

"Yay.."The twins said sarcastically...

"This,Is the tale of How I married Your Mother..."

**XOXOX**

**Hey,That was Chapter one...Or the Prolouge...Dunno..**  
**The story will start in the next chapter!:)**


	2. Chapter 2:Lies

**A/N:****So this is chapter 2,I've gotten 4 reviews so far which I'm pretty happy about!But I did get some flames which are NOT COOL!If your gonna be mean about my story,Go be mean somewhere else please!If you mind the grammar,Thats not my fault!My computer changes things before I upload,And after I've proof read and If you complain about my spellings,Piss off!I can't spell,I'm a 15 yearold girl who's got more important things to worry about than spelling...And I'm getting a B in English for your information!**

**Anyway,This will be more of a flash back story!'Cause...Thats how it is:)So how was your Christmas?**

**Characters:**

**Beast Boy/Man: Garfield Logan**  
**Raven: Rachel Roth-Logan**  
**Children:**  
**AJ Roth-Wilson=15**  
**Hunter Roth-Wilson=15**  
**Lia Roth-Logan=13**

**Nightwing: Richard 'Dick' Grayson**  
**Starfire:Kori Grayson**  
**Children:**  
**Ryanand'r 'Ryan' Grayson=16**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone**  
**Sarah Stone  
Children:  
Taylor Stone=16  
Braydon Stone=14**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Teen Titans,Only the OC's!:)**

**II:Before you were born**

"The year was 2013,The year of Twerking and chicken butts!Also the year you guys,Taylor and Ryan were born!...It was a pretty awsome year for me..."

**FLASH BACK!-Beast Boy's pov..**

_"Gar!You can't keep doing this..."Dick said to me,It was the third time I'd done it...And I'm not gonna lie...Raven was pissed!_

_"I can't help it,Sorry..."I said to me.._

_"I know,But what if it's not Vic next time?What happens if it's Ryan or Taylor?"He asked,I looked him straight in the wasn't here as Nightwing...He was Here as Richard,No mask..._

_"Well it won't,Raven's almost a week away from giving birth!After that my instincts will die down..."I said as I attempted to get off of the the new white cemi-circluar couch..._

_"No you won' Ry was born you protected Star like she was the president!"He said raising his arms in the air..god,I wish I had his arms...so muscular,Not skinny at all...like mine..._

_" I didn't do that Star would be dead right now,And who would have your son?HMMMM!?"I asked,As I got up and walked into the kitchen area..._

_"...Slade,But that's not the point!"He defended following me in suit.._

_"It is,Who's the father of Rae's kid?"I asked,Knowing very well who he was..._

_"Jericho..."He said with a sigh.._

_"And who's his father?"I asked in a more serious tone.._

_"Slade..."He mumbled under his breath.._

_"And whats wrong with Jericho,At this moment in time?"I asked_

_"He's wavering on the sides of good and evil,BUT his pregnant...girlfriend?Is keeping him on the good side!"Nightwing said..._

_"*sigh*,And what about Raven!She's in between sides to!we don't understand whats happening to them!"I was true,Both have been fucked up for the last 6 months...since they started dating.._

_"Gar...I know this is very random...But...Are you jelly?Are you jelly that he got Rae prego and you didn't?"Dick asked...Yes,I was Jelly!I've always wanted Raven!And now...She's his...forever!_

_"Your lacking sleep..."I said,"Why don't you take a nap?"I asked pushing towards the couch.._

_"Gar..."He said in a stern voice.._

_"SLEEP!Or do I have got Star?"I asked.._

_"I'll go to sleep now..."He said_

**XoXox**

"Wait,Wait,Wait!You had a white couch?"Hunter asked,...That Boy has so many issues..

"Your an ass..."AJ said,To him...I really hate how they talk to each other...

" Black couch was blown to shreads as soon as your Mom found out she was pregnant with you.."I said with a smile,Ahh the old couch...How I miss you!

"She hated us...Didn't she?"Aj asked me from the back seat...

"She hated being soon as you were born on that snowy Christmas day...Your Mom was the kindest,Most sweetest person to anyone who came her way...It was funny!"I told them..

"What'd you mean...she was nice?"Hunter asked looking at me with his Bluey-green eyes...

"Well Mom's a bitch...she's always been a bitch!But as soon as she pushed you two out...She was happy,So happy she cried!She wouldn't leave your side,She wouldn't let anyone even see you!Your dad was in the most awkward state because she was so vicious to him.."

"Mom?To Daddy?...I know they're not together anymore...but Mom loves Dad with all her heart...We feel it"AJ told me,Rae didn't love him...She always said she loved me...Aj was lying,That could be the only case!

"You and your lies Aurora..."I said,Raven loved me...She always has...And always will!

"I don't lie..."She said to me in a monotone voice...

"Your lying right now!I can hear it in our voice!"I said to her,Not taking my eyes off the road...

"Woah...Gar,No need to shout...She's not lying,AJ can't lie...She physically can't!It's impossible..."Hunter sad defending her...I wouldn't say I was shouting!

"Your just pissed,Because you've been with Mom for 13 years and she doesn't love you!"AJ shouted,I felt a pulse hit me in the back of mind...Like...A wall had just been put up...

I stopped the car,We were about 15 minutes away from the tower in the worst possible part of town and turned around,"If you want to start a fight with kid,Don't think I won't come at you..."This girl was causing me so much pain right now!

"Gar...Chill,We both know she can take on other peoples emotions..."Hunter said resting his gloved hand on my arm...

"...You went into my head,You tried to put up a wall just now...Didn't you?"I asked him...

"Tried being the key are to many things being blocked off right now...Mom must have put up allot of shields in your head..."He said to me,As Aj opened the car door...

"I need to leave..."She said slamming the door...

I was about to go after her when Hunter said,"Don't AJ's going somewhere to calm down...Lets just go to the tower...And...See whats behind those walls"Examining my head..

"There probably just random emotions..."I said truthfully...

"I don't think emotions aren't blocked Gar...I think they're memory's..."

**XoXoX**

**This story will hold many secrets of Beast Boys life..one's I've made up of course!But ones none the less!**

**Please R&R,And I'll see you next year!**


	3. Chapter 3:Aurora Justice?

**A/N:**Hi you beautiful readers!How's it going,What's up with you...happy new years n' stuff...I don't even know when I last updated this!SO,This story's going to be a little more dramatic than I actually thought...and will hold many,many secrets that Raven has hidden from Beast Boy...It will have some humor and stuff but this will actually be super dramatic!

**Characters:**  
Beast Boy/Man: Garfield Logan  
Raven: Rachel Roth-Logan  
**Children:**  
AJ Roth-Wilson=15  
Hunter Roth-Wilson=15  
Lia Roth-Logan=13

Nightwing: Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire:Kori Grayson  
**Children:**  
Ryanand'r 'Ryan' Grayson=16

Cyborg: Victor Stone  
Sarah Stone**  
Children:  
**Taylor Stone=16  
Braydon Stone=14

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Teen Titan's,Only the OC's and my story!**

* * *

**III:Aurora Justice?**

"I really have to stop doing that..."I said out loud to myself.I had rushed out of the car as soon as Gar got angry...He waned to kill me..and I him...

"Yes Aurora...You really do..."I stopped breathing for a second as I heard that ever Immortal voice...There was only one man who knew I came to this church...Grandfather...

"*Gasp*...Papa.."I said awkwardly.I'm not religious...no one in my family is!But this church call's to me...it always has and always will...

"Hm,Sweet little many time's have I told you not to come to this church?"He said walking was hidden in the shadows of the blackened church,The light was dim from the candles and sweet smell of burning took over the natural wooden smell of the giant Jesus o the cross in front of me...

"...I...I'm sorry...I just needed to go.."I said truthfully as I took of my beanie...

"Did you run away from your mother?Or was it Garfield?"He asked...I still couldn't see him...

"Gar...He got angry at me for telling him Mom still loves Daddy..."I said,"He wanted to hurt me..."I said looking down at the altar in front of me, I was kneeling down on the steps with a rosary a Nun gave me when I was younger...It hurts to hold,Always has...It burnt me the first time she put t around my neck...It lest a scar of the cross on my chest...Mom's seen it..tried to heal it,But ever told me why it hurt so bad...

"Did he now...This was very recent...wasn't it Justice..."He said slowly stepping towards me..

"An hour...Max...Why do you call me Justice?"I asked..

"It's your name...Aurora Justice...Your Mother decided to say Jane till you could understand the mix up...But it never came up,Since you always introduced yourself as.."

"AJ..."I said with a smile as I stood up and turned around to see his black and bronze mask in face..."WOAH!"I shouted.

He chuckled..."Your such a baby..."

"Says the 55 year old!You act way to young for age...wheres your bad back and retirement hopes!"I asked with a aways said to stay away from Papa but I didn't care,He loved me and always has..

"I'm never going to ,Let us go home...your father is waiting for you there..."He said in his intense voice...

"Oh,What about Hunter?"I asked...

"Oh yes,The Boy..."Papa always called him 's because we were almost identical at birth...And till the age of 4..So Papa always called him boy..

"Come on Mr. Slade...We've got to go..."I said taking a hold of his gloved hand...Many have said he's an evil and cruel man...but he's just my Grandpa...

**XoxoX**

"God...Your Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I threatened your sister..."Gar said to Hunter...

"She's going to kill you anyway,Especially when she finds out you let her out of your sight..."Hunter told Gar as he got his and his sisters bags out of the car...

"Hunt...Can't you go get her?"Gar asked him...Hunter slammed the boot with an angry face.

"Are you insane?Do you know what happens when she fly off!?She goes to her private place and from there Papa picks her up and takes her home for tea then drops her where ever!"He told Garfield...

"...Papa...Slade?"He asked Hunter with a concerned face...

"Yeah,They have a strong bond.I'm more interested with Arella,I'm her know she hates Lia and she finds AJ difficult!"Hunter said teleporting his and his sisters stuff away..

" know where he is?"Gar asked,The Twins didn't know Slade was the Titan's greatest enemy...to them,The Black and Bronze mask of Deathstroke the Terminator,was a face of love...a face that taught them to kill from a very young age...

"Well you can't know..."He said in pure monotone...

"Come on Bud,It's really important.."Gar said placing his hand on Hunter's broad shoulder...

"Gar.I will kill you,And I would if I didn't like breathing...I would have chopped your head of a long time ago...So let go"Hunter said in a deep and Dark tone,Gar could have sworn that he say his eyes turn a deep shade of red...

"Woah...Sorry..."He said awkwardly as Hunter teleported away in a spiral of white..."I'll to find him another way..."

**XoxoX-At The Roth-Logan/Wilson Household...**

"*Knock**Knock*Lia.."Raven said as she entered her young daughters bedroom..

"What?"She said getting up from her pillow...She wasn't happy,And Raven could see/feel it...

"What's wrong Lia?"Raven asked with a smile as she sat on her daughters bed..

"I'm so awkward looking compared to you and Aurora..."She said crossing her bare green legs,She was dressed in a pair of baby blue shorts and grey sweatshirt..which might of belonged to her brother...

"Hmm,Your sister used to say that all the time to me...'Mom,Why am I so short,Mom why am I so fat,Mom why do my boobs look like water melons' and she would go on and on.I only started listening to her when none of her clothes fit her...and you know...the buttons of her school shirt flew off one morning and fit your dad straight in the face..."Raven said with a smile as she remembered that fateful day...

"Mom,At my Age AJ was dancing her life away...so she should have been all muscle..."Lia said truthfully...

"Meh...You've always taken after your father...and he was a very late ,his voice finally broke at 21..."Raven said with a smile as she pulled down the long red sleeves of her sweater...

"Well...How long did it take for Hunter's voice to break in?"Lia asked with a smile,Hoping that it would have been embarrassing for him...

"You should remember,He was went to bed a boy and woke a man...the twin's were...They made puberty hot,That's the only thing I can say..."

"...Woah..."Lia said as her Mom stood up...

"Your not ugly beautiful...Just because you don't scream sex appeal like AJ and Hunter...Doesn't mean you wont be attractive...But your lack of womanly parts does worry me."Raven said leaving her room,As soon as the door shut Raven sighed as she walked to her private sanctum..

"Oh Lia,If Only you knew..."Raven said pulling a picture out of thin the picture was Gar and a blonde haired woman in a hospital room holding a green new born baby girl..

* * *

**End of Chapie!What'd ya think of chapter 3?**

**It should be updated again next week or whenever..Be on the look out for my name because it shall be popping up allot!Bye:)**


End file.
